


Dual-Ego

by RosaryLove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaryLove/pseuds/RosaryLove
Summary: I've only completed the Blue Lions route, and 1/4th of the BE route, that means I barely know who Those Who Slither In The Dark are, and barely anything about the church (Except what I've read from a lot of fanfiction) so please do take everything in this with a grain of salt, if something I have blatantly contradicts lore then please tell me! I'll be happy to change it.In addition, this is my first fanfic so tell me about any other errors you find. I'm looking to improve!





	Dual-Ego

**Author's Note:**

> I've only completed the Blue Lions route, and 1/4th of the BE route, that means I barely know who Those Who Slither In The Dark are, and barely anything about the church (Except what I've read from a lot of fanfiction) so please do take everything in this with a grain of salt, if something I have blatantly contradicts lore then please tell me! I'll be happy to change it.   
In addition, this is my first fanfic so tell me about any other errors you find. I'm looking to improve!

** _Historiated_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _decorated with animals, flowers, or other designs that have a narrative or symbolic purpose, _ **

** _especially of initial letters on an illuminated manuscript_ **.

Ashe’s boots were soaked with water as he walked outside of the cathedral. The sounds of his movement were masked by the booms of the sky, and the ever pouring rain loud enough to tear apart anything in its path.

He let out a sigh, and tilted his head towards the dark clouds above him. Full of pent of rage and anger, and finally bursting with ferocity in a cloudburst. His face pelted by the water droplets like bullets, hard enough to leave red marks on his skin and yet… he did not react. He simply observed the sky with dead eyes. 

The earth and sky sang their song, the land the instrument and the sky the fingers that ruthlessly played it. Ashe couldn’t hear it. A pounding headache threatening to split his head open, and his senses slowly fizzling out in agony. He moved forward, resting his arms on the stone railing of the bridge. The feeling of touching something hard and _ solid _ grounding his turbulent mind. He could remember the words Rhea had told him when he and the other Blue Lions returned to Garreg Mach:

“Time heals all wounds.” she had said. It pissed him off immeasurably. Such a phrase was said out of pity to shine a bit of hope upon those whose hearts had fallen into despair’s inevitable grasp. It was said by those who’d never experienced the true depths of it. It was said by someone who’d never truly experienced loss. It was said by someone who’d never experienced the immense fear. Who’d never experienced the pressure and anxiety that enraptured, _ nay _ torn apart everything in its path. 

Time? It didn’t heal a wound, it simply eased the pain. And this wound? It wouldn’t be eased. 

He can see Lonato even now, an arrow stuck in his chest and raspy breathing entered his ears as if the rain didn’t exist. Lonato doesn’t speak, but Ashe knows what he wants. He wants Rhea’s blood on a silver platter. _ And Ashe will give it to him. _ When? He doesn’t know. He’s not stupid; He knows he can’t just run into the Reception Chamber’s second floor and cut Rhea down. Seteth would kill him with ease. He’s too weak to carry out Lonato’s wishes. Too weak to do anything.

“_ Would you like my help? _” A voice reaches out to him. The image of a girl enters his mind, she sits on a stone throne in a stone room. She’s the only one in the room save for himself. The room is cold and bleak, darkness enshrouds it fully leaving nothing to be seen or felt except fear. Her crimson red hair covers the throne, and her piercing light green eyes send chills down his spine. In place of her left eye a pure white flower adds light to her presence, otherwise it would be shrouded in darkness.

He’d never seen her before in his life, yet there was something vaguely familiar about her. Specifically, her elf like ears. “Who are you?” his curiosity gets the better of him, despite the clear warning signs telling him to ignore her, and run as far as he can.

“I don’t remember…” she presses a finger to her mouth deep in thought, “though someone once called me _ The End _.”

He shivers, yet his eyes remain blank and unemotional. He doesn’t trust her. He can’t trust her. “The End” does not bode well. The scent of iron bellows from her, reminding him of a battlefield.

She cocks her head, “hmm you can see me? And… smell me. I wonder what could’ve brought you here. You’re definitely not strong enough to manifest yourself here on your own.”

He wants to make a quip back, but it’s true. Ashe is not strong on his own, he cannot hope to do anything by himself. He is left in the dark and his only virtues are the clothes on his back. It’s impossible to do it. _ Impossible _.

“Why are you scared? I have no reason to hurt you.” she yawns, her interest in Ashe quickly fading. “Besides, you have nowhere to run, unless you want to go back to wallowing in guilt.” her voice is monotonous, lacking any emotion yet her expressions are vibrant and show full emotion. Her eyes raise in sympathy and she claps her hands together, offering a silent prayer for the fallen. “You know, you shouldn’t be angry at Rhea for ordering the execution of Lonato, nor yourself for carrying it out. Sometimes it’s best to just let go of the past and go into the present.” she yawns again, her eyes closing and she leans against the arm of the throne, softly snoring against it.

Ashe clenched his fists, how dare she just fall asleep and leave him trapped in the room, he had no way of getting back. Her half-assed attempt at assurance felt like a sword cutting him open. Her words offered no solace, and his.

She raises, startled “oh forgive me I must’ve fallen asleep.” she states the obvious, filler to let her mind catch up “run along now, you’ll catch a cold if you stand in the rain any longer. And I don’t want to catch it.” a light flashes, illuminating the darkness and allowing Ashe to see for a moment the room in full. Though there isn’t much to see except a bow beside the throne the same shade as The End’s hair, it’s in the shape of a crescent moon and he’d take it for a scythe if he hadn’t seen the tell tail string to knot arrows against. 

He’s back on the bridge, his feet moving towards the reception hall before he knows it. 

Lonato isn’t with him. 

Why did he want to kill Rhea again? He can’t remember. A dull pain hits his forehead and it produces a fog over his mind. He pushes the door open with a creak, but not before listening carefully to see if anyone is there. He doesn’t want to speak to anyone right now.

“Maybe we can start a cook-off? I heard Ashe loves to cook, maybe it will ease his mind a little.” Mercedes’ soft voice rings out, it’s barely loud enough for him to hear it, she must be far away. 

“That sounds like a great idea Mercedes’ I can ask the professor to collect some fish for us, and Dedue can get spices, fruits, and vegetables from the greenhouse!” Annette can barely contain her excitement. It brings a smile to Ashe’s face to hear her happy about something.

“I think a sparring match would be better suited.” Felix chimes in, ever wanting to fight someone.

“I don’t think he’d like that.” Dimitri deadpanned.

“I’m sure you’ll be happy stuffing your face with cheese, boar. Unless you want to fight too? Otherwise, _ shut up _.” 

“I don’t like cheese _ that _ much. And we’re trying to cheer Ashe up not traumatize him.” Dimitri barks back.

Ashe would like to cook again, but a sparring match also sounds appealing. Anything to take his mind off of The End and Rhea. 

Sylvain smoothly pushes Dimitri and Felix to the side, “I think he’d appreciate a kiss from a hot babe, what do you say Annette? I think he’d like it even better if it were you.” 

Annette’s face goes red with embarrassment, “I-”

“That is _ not _. A good idea, however Sylvain is right in one way. I think he’d really like it if we were just together, all of us contributing to an activity and being there for him when he needs it. No need for something grand, after all that’s what friends do for each other, right?” Ingrid calmly states.

“Shut up CEO of racism.” Felix cocks his head away from Dimitri for a moment, glaring at her. 

“Back to the cheese you go.” she quickly deflects and pushes him towards Dimitri. The two immediately resume bickering about cheese and boars.

Ashe giggles, their interaction offering a brief respite from his thoughts and snapping him out of his trance. He walks in, “I think I’ll take Felix on in a sparring match, and the cooking fest sounds like a great idea too.” A smile colors his face, natural and feels right.

Lonato still isn’t here.

“Oh, Ashe you heard?” Mercedes covers her mouth, she'd wanted the cooking fest to be a surprise.

Felix can barely contain how fired up he is for a battle, “come! Let us head to the training grounds and do battle.”

“But what about the hot girl kiss?!” Sylvain exclaims, like he’s just witnessed a murder. He acts _ slightly _ differently just to improve Ashe’s spirits, everyone knows he’s acting but play along. 

“Sylvain! Now is not the time.” Ingrid shoots his dreams down.

“Oh how you wound me Mademoiselle.” He feins a stab in the heart, clutching his chest and falling to the ground in agony.

String cheese man speaks, “I’ll head to the greenhouse with Dedue and get the preparations started then.” He turns to Byleth whom stands in a dark corner beside the table, “and you can come with us and fish, it’s on the way.”

Byleth shakes his head, “I want to see this sparring match, after that I’ll fish.” he speaks for the first time, his expression blank but a faint smile tugs on his mouth. Dimitri notices. However, he doesn’t notice Byleth watching Ashe like a hawk, Sothis’ green eyes watching in wonder too. 

“What’s this about a sparring match?” Caspar inserts himself into the conversation, running across the reception hall. 

“Felix and I are going to spar in the arena. You’re welcome to join us if you like.” Ashe answers hastily, returning to his usual nervous tone. 

“Well, you seem to be in good spirits again.” The End speaks, startling Ashe. He looks around quickly.

“Is there something wrong?” asks Caspar, everyone’s eyes are on Ashe in confusion. 

“I thought I heard a sound. I’m a b-bit on edge is all.” He makes an excuse for his behavior.

“They can’t hear me, only you can. Our hearts are entwined now. I can hear whatever you think and vise versa, try it when you can. But I wouldn’t recommend doing it if you’re going to blow my cover every time I speak.” The End’s voice remains monotonous, and sends a chill down Ashe’s spine that he’s barely able to hide. “I do not mean to scare you, sorry.”

Ashe ignores her, “anyway let’s go to the arena now.” Doing so would mean enduring the pelting rain again, but he’d do anything to keep Lenato and The End away.

Felix spins on his heel, almost breaking into a sprint on his way to the arena. The doors open and close just as quickly.

“Mercedes, Annette, and I will set the kitchen.” Ingrid says, shooing the guys away to do their appointed jobs.

Ashe nods, and Caspar grabs his hand and drags him along as he follows Felix. The rain pelts them, but it’s not as bad as it was earlier. More like a slight sprinkle now. Ashe wants to take a moment to enjoy it and the cool breeze but Caspar has other plans. “Come on, you've got to run faster I can’t wait to train with you guys!”

It wasn’t far away but Ashe was panting hard, keeping up with Caspar made his legs feel like jelly. Soon the two burst through the doors to the arena, Felix glares at them for taking too long. He’s already brandishing a training sword and in battle stance. 

“Hurry up.” Felix motioned towards the weapons rack, a battle ready stare on Ashe.

“I’ll fight the winner.” says Caspar.

Byleth walks in, taking his place in the furthest corner of the room. Caspar follows him, his hands placed on his hips in anticipation.

Ashe grabs the bow, pulling it close to his body and his grip tightening enough for his fingers to turn white. “I’m ready when you are.”

Felix rolls his eyes, “I’ve been ready for ages, cinnamon roll.” his insult didn’t sound like one at all. Who wouldn’t want to be a cinnamon roll? Ashe liked those a lot.

“Umm… thanks? Gonna take a bite out of me too?” The last bit spills out before Ashe can stop it.

“Dude… What even…” Felix sighs, “Anyways 321 let’s fight!” Felix’s eagerness overcomes the awkwardness of the statement. 

Ashe draws his bow as Felix bursts forward with inhuman speed, his sword held out like an extension of his arm. Ashe leaps back, and shoots an arrow at the same time it whizzes by the noirette’s ear as he dodges it. He knocks another arrow as he enters Felix’s striking range.

Felix swings with ferocity of a lion, but it’s telegraphed enough for Ashe to duck under the attack. However a quick kick to the face sends Ashe flying backwards, a shoe print visible on his face.

Caspar gasps, eyes widening in sympathy. “That’s gotta hurt.”

Ashe gets up quickly shooting the arrow he had knocked earlier.

It catches Felix by surprise, whom assumed that Ashe had let go of it. It hits his abdomen as Ashe moves to the side. He quickly shrugs it off and resumes his onslaught, speeding towards Ashe and not giving the timid boy time to knock another arrow. One slash, easily telegraphed and dodged but then a second that’s less obvious, then a third that quickly turns into a fourth. 

Ashe is not the best at dodging things, and is at a disadvantage. He ducks, baiting another kick to the face and rolls along the ground, using the momentum to knock and shoot another arrow. 

Felix’s strategy of beating Ashe up until he forfeits resumes as he runs towards the boy again, Ashe quickly telling his strategy. As he nears, Ashe slams his bow into the ground and uses it as a fulcrum to send a kick towards Felix it lands but… 

“Nice try.” it was not effective. Felix barely feels the attack, and shoves Ashe to the ground with ease. “Why didn’t you grab a sword or lance? Using a bow is hardly a good weapon when you’re out in the open.” A seen archer is a useless archer, arrows that are knocked and telegraphed are worse than easily predicted sword slashes or lance stabs. There is only one place a bow shines and it’s not in an arena with no cover, and as small as the one the two are in. 

“I wanted to practice. Though…” in hindsight, a bow definitely wasn’t his best choice however there won't always be a time when he was far away from an enemy. There’d be one that’d get close, and he’d have to prepare for it. Ashe knows this just as well as Felix does. Ashe contemplates switching his weapon, but decides against it. “I think I’ll keep using this for now.”

“Your loss.” Felix walks away, taking his place on the other side of the arena.

Ashe stands, knotting an arrow in advance. “Ready!”

Felix runs forward again, and side steps the arrow that Ashe shoots at him. Yet again he enters striking range and motions to attack, just as it’s about to hit, time freezes. 

It freezes as if it never existed in the first place. In an instant Ashe is back in that stone room, The End sitting on a throne. This time she’s upright and sitting with her legs crossed. She lets out a disappointed sigh, “I’m getting bored of seeing this over and over again. You’re going to lose, stand up, knock an arrow, and then lose. I’ve never seen anything more boring in my life.” She deadpans, stifling a yawn.

“I thought you didn’t have any memories. And… did you just stop time?” Ashe attempts to wrap his head around what’s going on, this mysterious power adding onto a pile of questions and he didn’t want to give his mind too much time to tackle it.

“Oh! That reminds me, I remembered who I am.” She stands up, a proud smile on her face “I am Osiris, sister of Sothis, The Beginning. And yes, I did do so. It’s one of my many powers. Though I do not know the extent of them. This is one of two that I’ve remembered so far. The other, is the secret as to how you’ll defeat Felix.” She claps her hands together, “_ The acceleration of time _.” 

“W-What?”

“You heard me, I’m going to speed up time around you and make you move two seconds, for every one second that passes. Quite a neat trick, right?”

Ashe doesn’t know whether or not to trust her, but his curiosity gets the better of him “I-I suppose so.”

“Suppose!? I’m going to help you defeat that mad man, you’ll accomplish what only Byleth has done so far! I can’t imagine that that’s only a mediocre accomplishment.” She shakes her head, clearly consumed in self-satisfaction.

“I didn’t mean that! That sounds amazing!” He speaks in a ‘please don’t kill me’ manner, throwing out compliments to calm her down.

“Here, I’ll show you! Then you’ll be begging me to use it during every battle you’ll ever have. Hmph!” She turns her nose upward as time resumes.

Ashe is back in front of Felix, he dodges the slash and runs to the other side of the arena.

Felix let’s him, because he’s confident that Ashe won’t be able to avoid him a second time.

“Divine Pulse: Double Accel!” Osiris screams out, time shatters but this time Ashe is moving through it. He’s able to see how slow Felix moves towards him, perceiving him twice as fast as he normally should. He moves forward.

“Oh, you’re approaching me?

“I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting closer.”

“Oh ho, then come as close as you like.”

Ashe shoots an arrow, side steps and shoots another he’s able to attack Felix from multiple directions before Felix can even dodge the second arrow. He circles Felix, shooting arrows faster than time would normally allow.

“What the-”

“Told ya!” Osiris says as four arrows hit Felix’s back.

“Looks like I win!” Ashe says with a smile. The power of Osiris fades, as she too smiles in confidence.

“Turns out my power’s not so bad after all, huh? Now imagine that on a battlefield with actual enemies. You’ll be too powerful for anyone to stop. All thanks to me.” Time reverts to its usual motion, and Ashe can make out the reactions of everyone in real-time now.

“That was amazing! I had no idea you could even move like that.” Caspar walks towards Ashe, his mouth agape in awe.

“Tch.” Felix shakes his head in disappointment.

“Nope, not having that.” Byleth says as time fractures yet again, his activation of Divine Pulse reversing time to before Ashe battles Felix.

“Huh?” Ashe looks around, Caspar is in the corner beside Byleth and Felix lies in front of him, a confident smirk on his face.

“On second thought, I’ll be the one to fight him.” Byleth moves in front of Felix, taking his sword. 

“No, this is wrong. It’s all wrong!” Osiris grabs her head, eyes glaring at Byleth, no the woman behind those eyes. _ Sothis _. “She’s here. How… How is that possible?”

“What’s going on?” He asks, a question both to Byleth and to Osiris.

Osiris gasps, “Sothis is here! The Beginning. She just reversed time. I don’t understand, from what I can remember she’s been dead for ages.

“I decided I wanted to spar with you. Is there a problem with that?” Byleth shows no hints that a being called Sothis lies within him. He acts as if nothing has changed at all. Divine Pulse being the only thing that ties him to the goddess.

Felix glares daggers at him, “I’m going first not you!”

Byleth ignores him.

“N-No. I suppose there isn’t.” Caspar is confused just as Osiris is confused. The two have no idea what to do.

Felix takes his place beside Caspar who looks at the duo with anticipation.

“Then let’s begin.” He bursts forward, sword held close. He shows no movements on his face that give away his plan like Felix did.

“You have to fight! Defend yourself!” The telltale sign of Osiris’ Divine Pulse happens, and Ashe is gifted with double speed.

He knocks an arrow, and shoots it.

Byleth weaves around it, his speed to quick for Ashe to even recognize how he did so.

Ashe is frozen in place even though neither of the two goddesses have stopped time. 

“What are you doing! Move! You have to!” Osiris is scared, not of Byleth but of Sothis. The Beginning to her End.

Her words snap Ashe out of his trance, just in time to dodge an attack of Byleth whom attacks with his sword like an Axe, the ground he hits instead of Ashe cracks under the weight of his blade. Just as quickly he pivots the blade and aims for Ashe’s feet.

Ashe jumps in response, double speed feels like he’s moving normally against Byleth. He runs away, shooting arrows in the process but they miss their mark. He doesn’t have time to run and aim at the same time.

“Faster. You have to go faster!” Osiris speaks as if Ashe’s life depends on it. She cannot read Byleth, and that fact frightens her. “Triple Accel!”

Ashe now moves three seconds for every one that passes, but he feels a pressure over his chest. It’s suffocating, almost too much for him to bear. However the newfound time gives him an edge. He surrounds Byleth in arrows, shooting them with precise aim now that he can afford to do so.

The arrows fly, almost hitting the dark blue haired man but then they freeze in place, stuck in the air. “I figured out your trick.” The arrows begin to move backwards along the path that they were shot in the first place. 

Ashe feels himself beginning to reverse in time, now at double accel instead of triple.

“Not on my watch!” Osiris speeds him up again, his heart beating four times as fast.

The two powers clash, causing a burst of wind and multiple fractures in time. Neither goddess will back down. The whirlwind consumes the arena, the weapons wrack falls to the ground the items held on it begin to fly. 

The stone on the ground shakes like it’s afraid of incurring the goddess’ wrath. Under their power it is but dust in the wind as it begins to crack and shatter.

“Too… strong.” Osiris is out of breath, she takes in air almost gulping it down as she attempts to fight Sothis. She’s only just awoken, and Sothis has had much more time than she has and a stronger vessel. 

“We can do it together.” Ashe focuses, incurring his own spirit to work in tandem with Osiris. The wind threatens to pull him into its current. He slams his bow into the ground and holds onto it for dear life. 

Byleth doesn’t have to, in fact he’s walking towards Ashe even now.

Crimson red and green energy clashes, and green has won. 

“Can’t… Keep…” Osiris is unable to finish her sentence as she’s taken by the current, her body feeling like she’s fought for hours on end. Ashe too, crumples to the ground. He tries to take in air but is unable to as the wind takes it away.

The wind subsides and Byleth points his sword at Ashe. “I win.”

Though Ashe is now unconscious, his body giving into the strain of being sped up by triple speed.

Byleth questions how he and Sothis should handle this new development, confused as to who this second goddess is, and why she’s taken Ashe as her vessel. He turns to face Felix and Caspar opening his mouth to say something, but sees them on the ground… Also unconscious. “Guess there won’t be a cooking fest today.” He shakes his head, disappointed that he can’t go fishing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashe wakes up in the infirmary, raising his head but winces in pain, his body unable to do so. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Manuela stands over him, “Now, before you do or say anything. I think you’re gonna want to see this.” She holds a mirror in her hand, and holds turns it to face Ashe. 

Ashe looks in the mirror and sees himself in it, but in place of his left eye, lies the white flower which adorned Osiris’.


End file.
